maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaming's Next Top Princess
Gaming's Next Top Princess is a crossover between video game characters and America's Next Top Model. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 16: [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']]. Summary All of the video game characters compete in a reality show. References *Jay Manuel *Tyra Banks *Super Mario *Legend of Zelda *Metroid *Tomb Raider *Sonic *Pokémon *Darkstalkers *Final Fantasy VII *Mega Man *Star Fox *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Characters *Jay Manuel *Tyra Banks *Samus Aran *Peach *Zelda / Sheik *Lakitu *Ganondorf *Bowser *Ridley *Lara Croft *Amy Rose *Birdo *Misty *Felicia *Tifa Lockhart *Mega Man *Mario *Janitor (5-second cartoon only) Transcript (Scene begins with some videogame females on magazine covers.) Tyra Banks: From the Mushroom Kingdom to the Lylat System, they came to show off their pixels. Now, only three sprites remain: Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and bounty hunter, Samus Aran. One of you will be Gaming's Next Top Princess. [Title card: Gaming's Next Top Princess] Mario: I like-a Princess Peach-a. (Crowds Cheering) Jay Manuel: Yeah, we know. Mario: You all-a know 'cause it's-a me, Mario! Jay Manuel, Megaman and Tyra Banks: We know! (Cut to Samus confession cam.) Samus: I think Peach and Zelda wanted me to be eliminated. It might be because I... kinda, sorta destroyed their bedroom with my gun-arm. Peach's and Zelda's bedroom destroyed with Samus aiming her gun at things Tyra Banks: For this week's shoot, we're getting in touch with your bad side, and we invited some special friends to help out! Ganondorf and Bowser Ganondorf: Wassup ladies? flash Lakitu: Don't be so afraid, he won't bite! Bowser: I never promised that. Peach: (Screams) FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! (Cut to Peach's confession cam) Peach: I'm Super Mario Brothers right now; I need to be Mario Galaxy! flash Lakitu: Come on Zelda, don't you have anything else you can give me? transforms into Sheik Lakitu: Love it! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! Ridley: RAAAAAAAAH! RAAAAAAAAH! Lakitu: That's your bad guy? Ridley: the chain that's holding him chain breaks free and Ridley snags Lakitu, so Samus fires her cannon, then transforms into Zero-suit Samus. Lakitu falls onto his NES style cloud. Lakitu: Ooh, oh my gosh, you're gorgeous! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! Tyra Banks: Now, we're ready to choose Gaming's... Next... Top... Princess. [Music from Grey's in Anime plays as Tyra rips the envelope open with her finger, starting to read the paper.] Tyra Banks: And Gaming's... Next... Top... Princess... is... judges gawk, and Mario's pupils disappear still pauses, not speaking the scene cuts quickly and shows a Spanish version of [[¡AY Carly!]] 5-second Cartoon (Tyra still pauses, while the scene cuts to Lakitu, then the Janitor, then back to Tyra.) Trivia *This is the 14th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *This episode was originally called "Gaming's Next Top Model." It still says so on the CN schedule for MAD every time the episode with this segment is airing on television. *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider), Birdo (''Mario'' series), Amy (''Sonic'' series), Felicia (Darkstalkers), Samus (Metroid), Peach (''Mario'' series), Zelda (''The Legend of Zelda'' series), Misty (''Pokémon'' series), and Tifa (''Final Fantasy VII'') were the contestants, Mario and Mega Man were the judges, and Bowser, Ganondorf, and Ridley were the villains. *Princess Peach resembles her paper self from the Paper Mario Series. *Samus has the ability to change into Zero Suit Samus, similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Tyra Banks and Jay Manuel are both the hosts of America's Next Top Model. *This features Nintendo characters, with the exception of Mega Man, Felicia, Tifa, Amy and Lara Croft who are 3rd party characters, respectively. *The award went to nobody except ¡AY Carly! in Spanish. *Every video game character has had a game on a Nintendo console. *Although the Lylat System (the setting of the Star Fox series) is mentioned in the introduction, none of the contestants are from Star Fox. **Daisy, Rosalina, Krystal, Lucina, Nana, Paula, Kairi, Chun Li, Lolo, Bayonetta, Jigglypuff, Palutena, KOS-MOS and any other female video game character didn't appear in this. *None of the Nintendo characters looked like their designs. **Misty looked like she was in her Generation IV design, but with a long skirt wrapped around the bottom of her bathing suit. *The arm Samus has is actually called Arm Cannon, not Gun-Arm. *Bowser is too small. *Samus is pronounced wrong throughout the sketch. (SAM-us), not (SAME-us). *Ganondorf wears the same robe as he did in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. *Bowser and Ganondorf's appearances are incorrect. *Lakitu's cloud and camera are incorrect. *Lakitu's appearance is incorrect because Lakitu has three hair specks not one curly hair speck and Lakitu wears goggles not glasses. *In Peach's background, there are hearts that look like the ones from Super Princess Peach; however, the Green Heart is Rage instead of the Red one which is Calm (Which should be Green). *Princess Zelda doesn't speak in this sketch. *Antagonists: Ridley and ¡AY Carly! *At the end of the segment, it was interrupted by the Spanish version of ¡AY Carly!. *Mega Man has a purple color where it should be blue. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Death